An aircraft generally has an electrical system including, in particular, a primary electrical energy distribution circuit and a secondary electrical energy distribution circuit. These primary and secondary distribution circuits, also referred to as primary and secondary distribution boxes, make it possible to protect and distribute the electrical power originating from internal sources, for example generators or batteries, or external sources, such as power units or a ground cart, to payloads or to other distribution boxes of the aircraft.
A primary distribution box generally includes a power module, making it possible to manage high electrical power, and an electronic module. The power module, with the aid of cables, transmits energy produced from electrical generators driven by engines.
A secondary distribution box is generally used in an aircraft in order to distribute the electrical energy from a primary source to different systems of the aircraft. A secondary distribution box generally includes a frame fixed on a support in a vehicle such as an aircraft, the frame having a plurality of housings for receiving power modules and/or electronic control modules. The power modules are generally electronic power control boards, also known as solid state power controller (SSPC) boards, which can be configured to deliver an alternating or a direct current. The electronic control modules housed in the secondary distribution box are generally for controlling low-frequency electronic functions of the aircraft, such as communication and calculations, for example.
The power modules interact with the electronic control modules in order to provide the power necessary to control different electrical and electronic elements of the aircraft.
In general, the electrical interfaces of a secondary distribution box are provided through the aid of wired connectors. There are two types of connectors, a power connector for connecting the modules to a cable bundle, also referred to as a wiring harness in aircraft, and a control connector for connecting the modules to a motherboard.
Each SSPC board includes a power connector and a control connector. The power connector is connected on one end to the secondary distribution box via the SSPC board and, on the other end, to the wiring harness.
Generally, the wiring harness is mounted inside the secondary distribution box so as to connect the power cables to the corresponding modules. A configuration of this type has the disadvantage that when one of the modules is faulty and must be replaced, it is necessary to remove the entire secondary distribution box and to disconnect the wiring harness entirely in order to repair or replace the faulty module. This leads to a significant cost in terms of time, in particular with regard to the reassembly of the secondary distribution box in the aircraft. In addition, each wiring harness must be tested.
Conventional electrical distribution systems generally include secondary distribution boxes formed in such a way that the SSPC boards can be individually removed for repair or replacement of the secondary distribution box.
However, in these conventional electrical distribution systems, the secondary distribution box uses a single connector to connect the bundle of cables of the wiring harness. The use of a single connector prevents separation between the upstream power module and the distribution power module downstream of the distribution box.
In addition, the type of connector used makes it necessary to multiply the number of protectors necessary for the upstream power in the primary distribution because all the wires must be protected.
The multiplication of the electrical connectors on the SSPC boards, and the multiplication of the number of protectors in the primary distribution boxes significantly increase the total mass of the electrical system. Furthermore, it is not possible for the high power to pass through the wired electrical connectors given the cost and the rectangular shape of the contacts.
The constraints with regards to the positioning of the power connectors for the wiring harness and of the control connectors for the motherboard result in costly centering and adjustment solutions. Additionally, the total costs of the connectors for a secondary distribution box constitute a significant percentage of the total cost of a secondary distribution box.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.